1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a mechanism for intermittently feeding a continuous length of film strip, tape or the like.
2. Prior Art:
There have hitherto been proposed various mechanisms for feeding a continuous tape-like article stepwise, i.e. in uniform steps of a predetermined length. However, most of the prior mechanisms are relatively complex in construction that requires replacement of parts in order to adjust or change the extent to which the tape-like article is to be fed in each step. Another common problem with the prior mechanisms is that the tape-like article tends to slip on the feed parts; this slipping causes inaccurate stepwise feeding of the tape-like article.